Sugar Rush Secrets
by munchcookies123
Summary: It all started out as a normal game day for the Sugar Rush racers. They had no idea that once the arcade was closed, a normal, friendly conversation would lead to wild outburst of crazy secrets that the children would remember forever.


**A/N: My second story! Woohoo! This is just a one-shot though, the idea just came to me so I had to write it down. It's been distracting me from my other fic lately, so I figured i would just get this one finished so I could go back to focusing on my other one. You should check it out, it's called 'Kids These Days'. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this little story. Everyone has secrets, even the Sugar Rush racers...**

It was the end of the day, and the roster race had just finished. Vanellope, as usual, came in first place. She stood with Rancis near the start/finish line, removing her goggles.

"That was some pretty good racing out there today, Vanellope," Rancis started, twiddling his thumbs and kicking the dirt nervously, "You were really great."

Vanellope smiled bashfully, her face turning a light shade of pink as she mumbled, "Thanks."

"Aw! Vanellope and Rancis sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Taffyta sang as she skipped by, fluttering her lashes in a girly way.

"Shut up, Taffyta," Vanellope grumbled, her cheeks going a shade darker from embarrassment.

"Vin likes Rancis! Vin likes Rancis!" Taffyta continued to tease in a singsong voice, and a few of the nearby racers began to giggle.

"I do _not_!" Vanellope protested, stomping her foot and shooting Taffyta an annoyed glare.

"Oh please," Taffyta scoffed, waving her hand dismissively, "When Rancis and Torvald started going out, you stayed in your pajamas and didn't race for a _week_! AND I saw you make a portrait of him out of peanut butter cups!"

A few snickers could be heard from racers who were working on their karts, listening in to the conversation with amused grins on their faces. Vanellope's face heated from embarrassment as Rancis gave her a strange look, and she looked down at her shoes trying not to make any eye contact.

"Did you really, Vin?" Rancis asked gently, tilting his head downwards to try and look her in the face.

"I-I…might have," Vanellope stammered, still not daring to look up into Rancis' eyes. She heard Taffyta snicker and turned her head to glare at her, her lips forming a straight line as she narrowed her eyes. "Okay, well what about the time when Taffyta accidentally walked into the men's room!"

A round of gasps emanated from the surrounding racers, some turning their heads to look disbelievingly at Taffyta who had her eyes wide and was looking frantically at everyone.

"Oh my gumdrops, Taffyta! That's hilarious!" Gloyd laughed, holding his sides and earning an irritated growl from Taffyta.

"Well it's not any better than what you did Gloyd!" Taffyta shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him, "You put _itching powder_ in Snowanna's shampoo!"

"That was _you_?" Snowanna exclaimed, turning around to face Gloyd with an incredulous stare that made him go pale and gulp nervously.

"W-well…Swizzle helped," Gloyd was quick to rat his friend out, making Snowanna spin on her heel to face the green-haired racer.

"Hey, I was only in it for the gold coins," Swizzle defended, raising his hands in the air innocently.

"Yeah, so you could go buy a bunch of sappy presents for your girlfriend, _Crumbelina Di Caramello_!" Taffyta sneered; crossing her arms and making everyone go wide-eyed.

"Whelp, I guess the gummy bear's outa the bag, now," Crumbelina shrugged.

"Dude, she's like a sister to me!" Rancis cried, gesturing toward the sheepish looking Italian dessert-themed racer. "How could you do this?"

"Rancis relax, it's not like-"

"Stay out of this, Candlehead!"

"Don't be so rude, Rancis!"

"I'm NOT being rude!"

"Then stop SHOUTING!"

"GUYS! I think we all just need to relax and talk this out," Gloyd said gently, before Rancis snapped his head in his direction and shot daggers at him. "Well don't look at me," he said nervously, reeling back from Rancis' fiery expression and pointed at Swizzle, "He's the one dating your sister."

"Thank you Gloyd, that helps a lot!" Swizzle said sarcastically, shrinking back when Rancis' hateful gaze came upon him.

"Okay, everyone just calm down-"

"_Shut _it, Juby!"

"That's a horrible thing to say!" Jubileena exclaimed, waggling a finger at Rancis, "Now let's calmly collect ourselves and go about this in a peaceful manner."

"Why is everything always about peace with you?" Minty Zaki spoke up, quirking an eyebrow, "Everything's always sunshine and rainbows, and stuff. Y'know, I think you might have some brain damage from when you got hit in the head by that stray Frisbee."

"Stray Frisbee?" Vanellope chuckled, holding a hand over her mouth to contain her laughter, "What stray Frisbee?"

"It's a long story, but basically me and Juby were hanging out at the beach in _Surf Mania_, some guy tried to whip the Frisbee at his buddy, she got in the way, and BAM, right in the noggin."

"MINTY! That was supposed to be a secret!" Jubileena complained, glaring at some of the racers who had started to giggle.

"But it was hilarious!" Minty protested with a snort, leaning against Vanellope as they both burst out laughing. Adorabeezle on the other hand, didn't find this funny at all. Jubileena was her best friend, and she would stand up for her no matter what.

"Okay, well since Minty likes secrets so much, how about if I shared some of hers?" Adorabeezle sneered, putting a fist on her hip.

"Please, I have nothing to hide," Minty scoffed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Is that so?" Adorabeezle started, "Well what about that time at Vanellope's birthday sleepover when you got up to go to the bathroom, and you made me go with you because the hallway was too dark, hm? And then you ninja-kicked the mirror and broke it because you thought your reflection was another person!"

"_You_ broke my mirror?" Vanellope exclaimed, looking at Minty wide-eyed, "I had to get Felix in there to fix it and everything!"

Minty looked around frantically, trying to think of a way to get all of the curious beady eyes off of her, and give someone else the attention until she finally screamed, "RANCIS HAS A BIG HUGE MOLE ON HIS BUTT!"

A large round of gasps emanated from the group of racers, and Vanellope stared at Rancis in shock. Out of all things that could have been his deepest, darkest secret, she never would have guessed that.

"What! I…um…I don't…" Rancis stuttered, glancing at Vanellope who looked absolutely mortified. His face heated from embarrassment, and he looked away, avoiding eye contact with her. He swore his face must have been as red as a Twizzler vine, and he quickly looked to his left at a certain ice-pop themed racer and shouted, "Adorabeezle talks to herself in a British accent!"

"Oh yeah? Well I've seen Torvald dancing around in her living room, singing to her teddy bears about how much she loves and wants to marry Gloyd Orangeboar!" Adorabeezle retaliated, making everyone turn their wide eyes to Torvald who looked like she was trying to set Adorabeezle on fire with the heat of her glare.

"You, _fudge head_," Torvald growled, making the racers gasp and cover their mouths in shock.

"Oh, snap." Swizzle breathed behind his hand, eyes darting between the two girls. There was a long pause of awkward silence, until Snowanna finally spoke up.

"Well this was fun," she said smiling sheepishly, making all eyes lock onto her. "And y'know...as much as I loved hearing all of your embarrassing little secrets, I really have to be going now."

"HOLD up, afro girl," Vanellope said, stopping Snowanna in her tracks. "What about _your_ secrets?"

"Yeah, we haven't heard anything about _you_!" Taffyta agreed.

"S-secrets? Me? Pshh, _I_, I don't have any _secrets_, heh," Snowanna trailed off, laughing awkwardly and rubbing her forearm. Taffyta and Vanellope glanced at one another, shooting smug, knowing looks to the other.

"Well then," Vanellope started, placing a hand on her hip and twirling her black hair around her finger innocently, "Since you _don't_ have any secrets, I guess everyone already knows about your '_lucky socks'_ then."

"Lucky socks? Really, Snow?" Adorabeezle said plainly, raising one eyebrow and shaking her head.

"Yeah, _loving_ the design on them too, it looks like someone threw up rainbows," Taffyta sniggered, her shoulders shook with silent laughter. A few of the racers laughed with Taffyta and Vanellope, and the rest just shook their heads with amused smiles on their faces. Suddenly Gloyd's hand shot up in the air, and he jumped up and down with a lop-sided grin.

"Oh, oh! What about that time when…Snowanna found those sunglasses in GCS, and…and then she came back and pretended to be a secret agent!" Gloyd said between obnoxious laughs, his eyes were squeezed tight as he held his gut from laughing so hard. "Agent Bob, come in agent Bob, over," he mimicked Snowanna, pretending to hold a walkie-talkie up to his mouth, "The gummy snake is in the garden, I repeat, the gummy snake is in the garden! Send in the SWAT team!"

Everyone burst into ridiculous laughter, while Snowanna stood with her arms crossed and a disapproving frown growing steadily across her face.

"Ha, I, ha-ha, remember this one time…" Candlehead giggled, "In driving school, Snowanna got caught smuggling a box of smarties into the exam. So then the teacher asked why, and do you know what she said?"

"Candlehead, don't-"

"She begged the teacher not to expel her for sneaking 'performance enhancing' drugs into class!" Candlehead exploded into laughter, collapsing onto the floor along with several other racers.

"_Youactuallythoughtheywouldmakeyousmarter_!" Minty squealed, holding her sides and rolling on the floor.

"I'm sorry, is it 'gang up on Snowanna day' and no one told me!?" The little purple racer cried, throwing her arms up in the air in an exasperated huff. Taffyta giggled and strolled up to her friend, throwing an arm around her shoulder and squeezing it tight.

"Don't worry Snow, we still love you," she cooed playfully, batting her eyelashes in a girly way and making Snowanna turn away and roll her eyes.

"Yeah, but I don't think Taffyta is capable of loving anything more than she loves the _three-hundred_ trophies she's got sittin' on a huge shelf in her house," Gloyd stated sarcastically. The racers turned around to look at him curiously with bewildered expressions written across their faces.

"How would _you_ know that?" Vanellope asked, pointing a questioning finger at him.

"Well…I dunno, I just…" Gloyd trailed off, shrugging his shoulders.

"Gloyd, are you…a _stalker_?" Minty asked incredulously.

"_What_!? No, no!" Gloyd protested loudly, desperately waving his arms in the air in front of him.

"Oh my skittles, Gloyd is a stalker!" Jubileena screeched, holding the sides of her face with her hands.

"Stranger danger," Vanellope murmured, crossing her arms and leaning away from said racer.

"No, _stop it_! I am _not_ a stalker!" Gloyd shouted, stomping his foot childishly and throwing his fists down by his sides. The others only glanced at each other, then burst into another fit of laughter. Gloyd unclenched his fists and quirked an eyebrow curiously.

"Gloyd, we're only teasing!" Vanellope giggled, throwing her arms around her most treasured guy-friend and embraced him in a big hug, "Don't be mad."

This action however made a certain peanut butter cup-themed racer's face turn bright red with envy. He marched heavily up to the two hugging racers and jammed his arms between them, pushing them away from each other.

"Alright, _break_ it up," he growled, startling them both. For a few moments, Gloyd and Vanellope stared dumbfounded at Rancis in stunned silence. Taffyta and Minty on the other hand, both had wide, knowing smirks on their faces.

"Wow, Rancis. It sounds like _somebody_ is a little jealous," Minty barked playfully, holding her hands behind her back innocently and had her eyes pointed to the sky.

"What? Jealous? _Me_!? Ha, that's…that's very funny Minty, heh… I-I'm not _jealous_…why would I be jealous?" Rancis rambled, his face going a shade deeper. Not from envy, but from embarrassment.

"I don't know, maybe 'cuz your would-be girlfriend is getting cozy with the pumpkin boy," Taffyta said with a shrug.

"_Taffyta_!" Vanellope shrieked, looking away from both boys to glare at her friend.

"What?" Taffyta put her hands up innocently, pulling a lollipop out of her pocket and stuck it in her mouth. Vanellope breathed an exasperated sigh and held her forehead in the palm of her hand.

"Okay well, while we're on the subject of secrets…Gloyd," Candlehead started, turning to him with a sheepish smile, "I was the one who ate all of your candy corn last Halloween."

Gloyd's eyebrows raised in astonishment, "Really? But there was _quite_ a lot in my stash."

"Yeah, I know," Candlehead chuckled nervously, fiddling with one of her green pigtails.

"Like…a _lot_, a lot…"

"I WAS HUNGRY OKAY!" Candlehead screeched in defense, "Plus candy corn is my favorite food."

"Is it, now?" Taffyta teased with a toothy grin on her face.

Candlehead pointed a finger sharply at the pink-clad racer, "Don't even _start_, Taff."

"It's okay Candlehead," Gloyd said with a reassuring smile. "Actually, there are some things I need to confess too."

"Oh, _here_ we go, the bucket full of confessions are _finally_ ready to come out," Adorabeezle chimed in. "Everyone grab a cane and a rocking chair, because by the time this is finished we're probably going to need them."

"Oh, come off it," Gloyd barked, shooting Adorabeezle a playful glare. "_Anyways,_ Rancis, I'm the one who took your hairspray. Not like you need it anyway but…I'm sorry."

"Rancis uses hairspray?" A few of the girls giggled, and Rancis blushed a deep red.

"And Juby, remember when you made that cherry pie last week and it tasted funny? Well…when you left it on the windowsill to cool I kind of replaced it with another pie…full of prunes." Gloyd's eyes were glued to the ground and he shuffled his feet nervously. Jubileena cringed a little in disgust at the thought of prunes. "Oh, and one more thing. At Vanellope's birthday sleepover when you guys woke up the next morning and found yourselves covered in whipped cream, and honey, and-"

"Feathers?" Vanellope shot a suspicious smile at Gloyd, and he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, that was me. I booby-trapped the room just to get a good laugh, I'm really sorry."

"Well, I guess everyone has their dirty little secrets," Vanellope giggled.

"Yeah, but it's always refreshing to get them out once and a while so that there isn't _too_ much secret keeping going on," Taffyta added, placing her hands on her hips and crunching the last of her lollipop.

"Rancis, it's fine to use hairspray, each to their own right? And no Taffyta, I'm not getting _cozy_ with anyone. Snowanna, smarties _work_! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Oh, and Gloyd, we all kind of figured about the bobby-trapped throne room at the sleepover." Vanellope rolled her eyes playfully and smiled at Gloyd.

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious, you practically signed your name at the scene of the crime," Minty chuckled.

"Hey guys, how long have we been standing here? The sun is setting already!" Taffyta said and pointed to the sky. Every racer's eyes followed the direction of her finger and noticed the now glowing, orange and red sky.

"Whoa!" Adorabeezle chuffed, "Time flies."

"How about one more race before we go in for a reset?" Rancis suggested, walking eagerly to his kart.

"I'm in!"

"Me too!"

"Let's go!"

The racers lined their karts up at the checkered stripe that was the starting line, and revved up the engines. Vanellope pulled on her pink racing goggles happily, and waited for the others to put on their helmets. She turned to her left to glance at Rancis; he had just flipped down the visor on his helmet and was adjusting his rear-view mirror.

"You're gonna eat my dust, Fluggerbutter!" Vanellope shouted over the several roaring engines. Rancis tore his attention away from what he was doing and focused it on her; she looked so confident and excited.

"We'll see about that!" He shouted in return, shooting her a friendly, competitive smile. Vanellope returned it, and soon the announcer began the countdown.

_Three_…

"Last one to cross the finish line has to eat one of Gloyd's nasty prune pies!" Taffyta shouted, making the other racers laugh loudly while Gloyd pouted.

_Two…_

"I worked hard on that," he mumbled, before gripping the wheel.

_One…START!_

"WOOHOOO! SEE YA, SUCKERS!" Swizzle cheered as he drove into first place, smirking at everyone he passed on the way.

"SWIZZLE, DON'T GET TOO EXCITED OR YOU'LL PEE YOUR PANTS LIKE YESTERDAY!" Gloyd shouted, making every racer gasp.

"WHAT!?" Crumbelina exclaimed with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Don'tcha just_ love_ secrets," Vanellope murmured as she shook her head and chuckled quietly to herself.

_The End_


End file.
